Two Worlds
by DOJ
Summary: The two worlds of Janie/Jennie collide as her two families meet. Is this going to turn into a huge disaster? Or a peaceful arrangement? Please R


************************************************************************  
  
For those of you who don't know, this is based on the Face on the Milk Carton (a.k.a Janie) series by Caroline B. Cooney. For those of you who haven't read it, I highly recommend it!!!  
  
The story so far:  
  
Janie has lived her life happily for 15 years, loving the life she leads, loving her parents, friends, and school. Then, one day, at lunch, she picks up her friend's milk carton, only to find that the missing child on the back of the carton is her. The three books in this series are all about her self discovery, which family she should choose, and whether or not she can choose one family over another. My story picks up after the third book, when her two families finally meet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Janie sighed, gazing around her room. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Today was the day her two sets of parents would meet for the first time.  
  
"Janie! Could you help me down here? Your room is clean, right?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy! I'm coming!" Shutting her closet door, she bounded lightly down the stairs into the kitchen, to find her mother sitting in a chair and looking horribly confused.  
  
"Mommy, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Her mother shakily drew in air. "Janie, I'm too old for this, I don't think I can handle meeting Mrs. Spring."  
  
"You'll do fine, she'll love you."  
  
"I'm not so sure; I don't think I could like another woman who had been playing mother to my baby for 16 years."  
  
Janie sighed. She had no idea what to tell her mother, she had enough of her own problems to worry about. Are they going to call me Janie? Or Jennie? Are they going to be embarrassed because we have so much more here than they do in New Jersey? Will they be kind to my parents? Will it be tense the whole time the Springs are here? Before her thoughts could continue, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sarah-Charlotte."  
  
"Oh, hey Sarah-Charlotte! What's up?"  
  
"Adair, Pete, Jason, and I were going to head down to the pool. You and Reeve coming?"  
  
"Can't, the Springs are coming today."  
  
"Oh! I nearly forgot! How long are they staying?"  
  
"The weekend, some of the kids might stay longer; Brian might stay the whole summer again."  
  
"That kid likes it here, doesn't he? Well, I can't wait to meet them! Especially Jodie and Stephen, it's too bad I wasn't around last time they came!"  
  
Lucky them.  
  
"Ok, well, have fun, Sarah-Charlotte! Tell the others I'm sorry I can't make it!"  
  
"I will, bye Janie!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Who was that, honey?" Her mom questioned.  
  
"Just Sarah-Charlotte,"  
  
Janie busied herself, re-arranging chairs and tables in the kitchen. She frowned, looking at the crowded room. "Mom, why don't we eat outside instead? It would give us more room; we could have a barbeque, and maybe even invite the Sheilds'!"  
  
"That's a great idea, Sweetie, why don't you help me carry these chair out? I'll call your father and tell him to pick up some charcoal on his way home."  
  
Janie smiled to herself as her mom began to make preparations for the barbeque. Her mother had seemed so listless this past year; it was nice to see her up and working, enjoying herself. As her mother began dialing Frank Johnson's work number, Janie grabbed a chair to haul outside. One-by- one, she carried all the chairs out to the patio. Once she had 11 chairs out, she began arranging them around the long table. She was so preoccupied with her job, she almost didn't hear the twig snap behind her. Whirling around, she saw Reeve running through their joint backyards.  
  
"I heard there was a party going on down here!"  
  
Janie laughed, "You're a bit early for the party, but just in time to help me set up."  
  
"Oh, um.I think I here my mom calling me, I.uh.better go!" He joked.  
  
"Reeve Sheilds! That excuse might have worked when you were 10!"  
  
He laughed, "Alright, alright! How can I help you, your majesty?" He bent into a ridiculous bow.  
  
"Well, for starters, oh slave, you could help me carry out the rest of the chairs." She put on a fake British accent.  
  
"But why? M'lady, you already have 11 chairs, 3 for the Johnsons, 6 for the Springs, and 2 more, one for my mother, and one for me, your loyal servant." He proclaimed, imitating her accent.  
  
"Then I think we have finished out here, we must go help the Queen in her kitchen!"  
  
"The kitchen is no place for a Queen, or her daughter, but if you insist, your chariot awaits." He swept her off her feet and carried her, laughing, into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, just look at you two!" Miranda Johnson laughed as Reeve came in, carrying Janie in his arms.  
  
"The chariot taxi service stops here," Reeve gently put Janie down.  
  
"It stops when I say it stops," Janie pouted.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey you two! I could use some help over here, that is, if you ever want to eat."  
  
She had said the magic word, Reeve's ears perked up, he grabbed Janie by the wrist, and immediately began to help Mrs. Johnson in the kitchen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's all so far!!!! Tell me what you think, should I continue? 


End file.
